Call It, Just Friendship
by Cardel
Summary: Kairi notices something between Sora and Riku not wanting to know what it means, labels it what else but friendship. SR. very, very subtle shonenai means boy boy love don't like don't bother reading. oneShot. Rating might be a bit high


Disclaimer: Not mine

A/N: It's midnight and this popped into my head. I'm not sure if it's shonen-ai it could very well just be friendship, but I don't think it is. Okay I made up my mind it shonen-ai. Very subtle though.

Call it friendly, call it politeness, hell you call it brotherly love if it makes you feel better. In a way it did. Seeing them compete with each other push each other to their limits. Yeah you keep telling yourself it was for you. For your attention.

It was true as far as you could tell. It was your truth, the only truth you could accept. It had to be true they did all that for you. There was no way they did it for any other reason right?

After all you were the dream girl, the girl they both wanted. All their efforts were always for you. So why did it feel bad when Sora got up and left to be with Riku. Sure you could have their full attention if you wanted but when the other was around it was as if you didn't exist.

That was not right. It was for you they did what they did. It was for you they drove each other to their limit. So why did it hurt so much to see them together? Why was it, no matter how close you were with them you would never have what they had? And you called it friendship. It was logical they had known each other much longer than they had know you.

It made you feel better knowing their closeness was only due to the fact they had know each other for so long, you understood that. They still only fought for your attention and no other reason.

It was a hot day and again they were racing showing off for you. It made you smile. They were head to head and Riku pulled ahead almost reaching the made up finish line he was about to win, but then Sora gave a burst of speed and ... they tide.

You smiled and began running towards them only to stop as you saw with your own eyes what you feared the most.

They were looking at each other not glaring not sneering just looking. You saw Riku smile placing a hand on Sora's shoulder.

"Hey you're getting better"

Sora smiled in return. A smile that seem brighter than the sun and it was only because Riku had complimented him. It was then you realized they didn't do it for you. They competed for each other.

It was then you knew the impending trip to see other worlds was a bad idea, you didn't belong with them. Sure they would take you, but only because you had asked to go. No one had actually invited you, but they would never deny that you go.

No they would take you and you knew you would only hold them back. No matter where they went, you would only slow them down. They were stronger than you were in a way they were each others strength pushing the other when there was nothing left always challenging and never giving up. Always reaching for that last bit of strength left, always searching to reach new limits. Together.

"Really Riku?!"

You looked up and saw Sora's complete adoration, Riku let his hand drop from his shoulder and you can tell he doesn't'really want to and Sora doesn't want him to either. Than he turns to you.

"Hey Kairi so what do you think? Little Sora is getting stronger"

He taunts draping an arm casually around Sora's shoulder. While Sora pouts but doesn't protest being called little, and actually leans closer to Riku.

And another thought pops in to your head. They do need you! You are their pretext you are the way they can be close to each other with out jeopardizing _their _friendship. With out risking what? Rejection? In that moment you feel used betrayed. But as you look at them you know they belong together, they share a very strong bond, a bond you're sure they had even before they met you. You ask yourself who are you to brake something like that?

"Yeah. If you don't watch out Riku he'll be stronger than you in no time."

"No way! Come on Sora I'll race you back. There's no way you'll beat me again"

Riku pulls away and starts running, with Sora close behind calling him a cheater but smiling despite his accusations. They keep going not once looking back at you.

You watch and you sigh. It's only friendship you tell yourself because calling anything else hurts too much. For now however you will pretend you know nothing. That they compete for you for your attention. And when they look at each other in that way again you will only call it friendship.

Cardel:(yawn) Did you like? Drop me a review. Oh and Jin and Demak are sleeping stupid muses. Hmm actually I wrote this on a whim I'm sleepy and I'm not too sure I like this piece. Ah who cares I'll remove it if it starts bugging me. Well G'night.


End file.
